Fifty Shades of Fun
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Never one to shy away from a challenge or accept a wager, Derek Morgan knows he had skills. But when Penelope Morgan makes a bet, she plays to win...or does she? Especially when losing makes winners of both of them. Multichapter that will veer toward rated "M" in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**To Our Lovely Readers-**_

_**This story came about because we owed a dear friend, Kricket Williams, an untold number of favors. This is a Morgan/Garcia story and will be several chapters. We hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Also, please check out "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum for our recent thread regarding our new facebook community, "The Book Nook".**_

_**As always, thank you for taking the time to look at our work! Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**Fifty Shades of Fun**

**Chapter One**

Under normal circumstances, Derek Morgan would have been the first one to accept any bet or challenge thrown his way. If there was a gauntlet, he picked it up. If there was a wager, he placed his bet. It was just in his blood – a part of his genetic make-up that he could not change (and wouldn't, even if he could).

It hadn't mattered. He always won. He hedged odds and weighed outcomes and always reaped the rewards.

It's what he _did_, damn it.

But somehow or the other, he'd gotten his feet tangled in his own freaking trap by none other than the human goddess otherwise known as Penelope the Great. The little vixen had finally found a way put a kink in his normally well laid plans.

No double pun intended, he thought grimly, gripping the book he held in his hands tightly.

He was secure in his manhood, damn it. This shouldn't bother him.

He could win this bet.

"What in the name of hell are you reading?"

"And here we go," Derek mumbled, lowering his book and staring up at the trio of faces now surrounding his desk. "Hey, guys," he said with a half-smile.

"Please tell me that you are not holding Fifty Shades of Grey in your hands," David Rossi asked, disgust leaking from every word as he eyed the black and grey book that Morgan held.

Squaring his shoulders, Morgan lifted his chin defiantly. "I am," he acknowledged firmly.

"Why?" Spencer Reid asked, wrinkling his nose. "It's…it's…"

"Mommy porn are the words you're searching for, kid," Morgan said helpfully as he rolled his eyes. "And yes, before you ask, I was aware of that before I started reading it."

"It's a travesty is what it is," David Rossi snarled, his jaw clenching as he waved a hand dismissively. "That woman couldn't find a grammatical error with two hands and an English professor. It's an insult to books and writers everywhere to call that a piece of literary fiction," he continued, jabbing a finger at the offending tome.

"You'll have to forgive Rossi," Hotch said blandly, offering his colleague a sidelong glance. "He's still stinging that E.L. James knocked him off the bestseller list."

"Somebody explain to me how a woman - who calls herself an author, and I use that term loosely - can barely string five words together without talking about her Inner Goddess or having her heroine bite her damn lip! Please explain how the fuck she made it to the top ten New York Times Bestseller list _and_ landed a multi-million dollar movie deal?" Rossi complained balefully as he propped up against Derek's desk.

"Bitter does not become you, man," Morgan commented dryly, looking the man up and down. "It's just sad."

"Ignore him. His ego took a hit when Barnes and Noble moved his book from prime placement on their website and replaced it with hers," Hotch explained with a chuckle. "I don't think Dave is very fond of the competition."

"First, I write legitimate crime fiction. It's a completely different genre! There is no comparison…"

"Except she's outsold your last book by over five hundred thousand copies," Reid pointed it quickly, taking a half step backwards to stand behind Derek's chair.

"Shut up, Beanpole," Rossi growled under his breath before turning his attention back to Morgan. "Second, why the _hell_ are you even wasting your time reading that drivel? If you need pointers, I think Penthouse might be the route to take," Rossi groused, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I do _not _need sex tips! This is for a bet I made with Baby Girl," Morgan informed them with a loud sigh. "I read the book, in plain sight of others to prove I'm secure in my manhood, and then I get to pick my favorite scene to reenact. She was betting I'd give up after fifty pages. She seems to have forgotten that I _never_ lose a bet."

"You're doing this for a sexual favor?" Reid questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"And sacrificing any respect I ever had for him," Rossi muttered, glaring at the so-called bestseller in Derek's hand.

"Not just _any_ favor, genius boy," Morgan denied. "The favor of my _choice_," he clarified with a sly grin. "And I've got a very creative imagination. And a guide," he added, wriggling his brows and lifting the book above his head. "I can do this. It may be the worst porn ever written, but it's still porn. There are worse things she coulda made me read."

"I genuinely doubt that," Rossi snorted derisively, his eyes narrowing.

"Why don't you just tell her that you read it? I mean, you made an attempt," Reid said philosophically. "That should count for something."

"Can't," Morgan returned, his deep voice flat and unhappy.

Hotch asked curiously, "Why not?"

"There's gonna be a quiz," Morgan mumbled, feeling a flush rise on his neck as he shifted in his seat under the scrutiny of his three friend's stares.

"Let me get this straight. You're reading a book you don't wanna read in order to have sex with a woman that you're already having a committed sexual relationship with…_and_ you're gonna get tested on that piece of shit?" Dave asked, his dark eyebrows furrowing as he gestured at the book.

"That's right," Morgan agreed. But it was _all _gonna be worth the humiliation in the end…he, too, could think of some creative uses for a silk tie. Christian Grey didn't have shit on him.

Looking first at Aaron then at Reid, Dave shook his head. "You know what? I think your eyes deserve to bleed," he muttered, smirking before turning on his heel and walking toward the stairs to his office.

"Strangely, I actually concur with Rossi's assessment," Reid added before moving to his desk on the opposite side of the bullpen.

"Any comments from you, Boss?" Morgan asked, raising his eyebrow as he met Hotch's direct gaze.

Shaking his head, Aaron Hotchner's lips twitched. "None, whatsoever."

"Really?" Morgan asked, mildly shocked.

"Really," Hotch echoed with a nod. "Of the four of us, at least _you're_ getting laid tonight. So, I'm fairly certain, the joke's on us."

Watching his unit chief walk away, Morgan grinned and began reading again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fifty Shades of Fun**

**Chapter Two**

He knew she loomed behind him before she ever opened her mouth. That unique scent of the sun, lilacs and vanilla wafting under his nose were all the clues he needed.

"Hey, Baby Girl," he greeted her without looking up from the page he read. "What's shakin'? Well, besides that fine behind you've got."

Penelope Garcia's smile widened at his compliment and she felt her body go warm at his praise. For some reason, the extra padding she felt like she carried around had never seemed to bother her stud. Bending to rest her chin on his muscled shoulder and twine her arms around his neck, she pressed a kiss to one sculpted cheek. "How'd you know it was me, Lovebug?"

"I always know when it's you, Sweetness." Derek grinned, not that he was going to divulge _how_ he knew. Divulging that you thought your woman smelled like bottles sunshine just sounded pansy-assed.

"Hmmm," Penelope hummed, nuzzling his ear as she glanced at the book in his hands. "Page 103. You're getting to the good parts, Handsome. Wanna read aloud and do a little role playing?"

"Tempting as that sounds, no," he denied with a shake of his head, seeing Prentiss and JJ approaching from the corner of his eye. "I'll reserve the right to revisit the suggestion later, though. Like tonight. After I take your quiz. Which, I plan to ace, by the way. If I were you, I'd limber up."

"Is that so?" Penelope asked throatily while a thrill of anticipation danced up her spine. "I guess I better eat my Wheaties for lunch then, huh?" She giggled, pecking his cheek again.

"Wheaties are good," Derek agreed, slowly rising to his feet before turning to draw her against him. "Oysters, however," he said, dropping his voice an octave and dipping his head to capture her ear lobe between his teeth, "would be better," he warned, nipping the delicate skin.

Shivering against his lean frame, Penelope laughed again as Prentiss wolf whistled at them and JJ good naturedly shouted, "Get a room!"

"Until tonight, Angel," Derek growled against her ear as he palmed the book on his desk in one hand and lifted the other toward the two women staring at them.

Watching as her steaming Hot Chocolate turned on his heel and headed for the door, Penelope resisted the urge to fan herself. My, but he could make the steam rise in her shower without ever turning on the hot water! He made sexy look effortless.

Chuckling at the look on her best friend's face, JJ ambled toward the technical analyst. "Okay. What gives? You two usually create some steam when you're in the same room, but today, you're both threatening to short out the building with one of the sparks you're throwing off," JJ noted, cradling a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Okay, so it wasn't just me noticing that chemistry," Emily Prentiss drawled, offering Garcia a knowing smile. "I thought they were going to spontaneously combust at one point."

"Now, don't be jealous, girls. Last I checked, you had your own ragin' Cajun waiting patiently at home, Peaches," Penelope replied, jabbing JJ gently with her elbow. "And you!" she said, directing her gaze to Prentiss. "You could create some serious heat with the Boss Man upstairs if you just put a little effort into it," she chided Emily cheerfully.

Snorting, Emily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. I don't see that particular cataclysmic event happening in this lifetime. Seriously, though, what gives with you and Morgan? Was he actually carrying a _book_ out of here?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing. "The last literature I saw him reading was an Archie comic book."

"And he was staring at the picture of Veronica's boobs then," JJ added with a sigh.

"Well, my wonderful Hershey's Kiss _is_ a breast man," Penelope agreed, adjusting her own ample cleavage for emphasis. "But, to answer your question, yes, that was a book. Fifty Shades of Grey, as a matter of fact."

Both women were stunned into silence for a moment before they each burst out laughing.

"How in the hell did you convince Agent Alpha Male to crack open _that_ book?" JJ asked through her amusement. "Seriously! I wanna know! Because if you can get Derek to do it, surely to God I can convince Will to indulge me."

"I want to know how to get _any_ man to willingly read it," Emily stated with an emphatic nod.

"Ah," Penelope began, wagging her finger at the pair in front of her, "They key, my dynamic duo, is to find the reward that calls to them. For my handsome hero, it's the promise of a single night where _he_ calls every shot."

"You? Submissive for a night?" JJ questioned, laughing harder. "No way," she denied, shaking her head as she held her coffee against her chest. "I just can't see it."

"Well, as I remember, a large theme of the book _is_ about bondage and domination," Emily noted with a smirk and a wink. "And tying PG up may be the only way Derek _gets_ to be in control."

"Hey, with the right man, those restraints can be just the right amount of fun," Penelope responded with twinkling eyes. "From what I'm told, anyway."

"Hmmm," JJ murmured, winking as her lips twitched in humor. "So, no firsthand experience in this particular arena, Pen?"

"Nope," Penelope denied cheerfully as she almost bounced on her toes. "But, come tomorrow, I'll be a BSDM virgin no more if a certain somebody can pass a simple quiz," she informed the two women, wriggling her eyebrows dramatically.

"You're giving him an _exam_?" Emily choked on a sip of her own coffee. "Now, I have officially heard it all," she said in an aside to JJ. "Derek Morgan is being given a test he's guaranteed to pass!"

"Well, she _did_ give him a study manual," JJ mused aloud, silently wondering if this might be just the spice she needed to put on her marital menu.

"And a _really_ good incentive to learn," Penelope added with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Don't knock it 'til you've tried it, ladies. That's my motto."

And with that sage piece of wisdom, Penelope turned on her pointy heels toward her own office, her mind already thinking of the evening ahead and her body tingling with awareness of only good things to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fifty Shades of Fun**

**Chapter Three**

Staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror as she applied one last coat of lipstick, Penelope Garcia tugged self-consciously at the black bustier she'd picked up earlier this afternoon. "Victoria definitely skimped on her secrets with this little number," she mumbled to herself as she tugged at the clingy fabric barely covering her ample breasts.

While the material was tight, she had to admit that she looked _good._ Hell, she looked better than good! She was HOT! So what if she felt like the blood flow to her brain might be restricted? Thinking was overrated anyway, right?

And tonight, of all nights, she did _not_ want to spend a lot of time contemplating the universe.

Tonight was all about all the delicious, decadent, _dirty_ pleasures that she could both endure and bestow. Derek Morgan would make sure of that.

"Mmmm, Derek," she hummed, her eyes fluttering shut as she pictured her manly mocha stud in her mind. The mere thought of him made her blood sing.

As if she'd conjured him from thin air, her doorbell rang. Barely containing an excited squeal, she quickly grabbed her short red satin robe from the back of the bathroom door and shimmied into it, tying the sash haphazardly around her waist as she ran toward the living room, her bare feet slapping against the floor.

She forced herself to take a long, fortifying breath before she yanked open the door and smiled widely at the man standing just over her threshold, a worn black leather bag held in one lean hand. "Well, hello, Handsome," Penelope greeted her lover with a wicked smile as she felt his appreciative eyes feasting on her exposed flesh.

"Hello, Princess." Derek grinned, swooping forward to steal a kiss from her pink lips, easing her back into her apartment and kicking the door closed behind him. Drawing her against him as soon as the door closed, he swept his tongue past her lips and plunged into the sweet recess of her mouth. Running the tips of his fingers against the smooth skin at the back of her thighs, he grinned against her lips. "Whatcha got underneath here for me?" he asked huskily, inching the slinky material up the back of her legs as he tried to catch a glimpse of her goodies through the gaping front of her robe.

Taking a hasty step back when his hand would have skated against the bottom of her teddy, Penelope tsked chidingly and wagged one finger underneath his nose. "Well, that depends on you, my daring dynamo. You still have a small matter of a quiz to complete before you get to open your gift," she reminded him, cinching her robe tighter even though her core ached for his touch.

"Oh, yeah. Tell me, sweetness," he invited. "Have you got your little test devised all ready? Because I'm real anxious to give the teacher something a lot better than an apple." Wriggling his eyebrows, his mouth tilted into a knowing smirk. He knew just exactly how much she wanted him. The proof was in her glinting eyes and pebble hard nipples poking against the shiny material of her robe.

"Oh, really," Penelope murmured, tilting her head as she eyed the bag he still held.

"Uh huh," he affirmed with a widening smile. "But for the record, I'm real talented at oral exams, Baby Girl. I think they may be my favorite kind of test. I always manage to ace 'em."

"I bet you do," Penelope murmured, trailing her fingers down the hard wall of his muscled chest before pushing him lightly down on the couch behind him. "Until you pass the quiz, however, you are at _my_ mercy," she warned huskily as she straddled his legs and sank into his lap.

Dropping his leather bag of tricks beside him on the sofa, Derek's grin widened. "Is that so? Maybe I'll fail on purpose then," he suggested huskily as her warm, welcome weight settled against his thighs. "If failing a test gets me the full Mama treatment, I can definitely score low."

Capturing his flat nipple between two fingers, Penelope twisted, smiling when her man hissed in a breath and hardened beneath her. "Oh, no. I want your full cooperation, stud. Tell me the name of the two central characters of my favorite little erotic love story," she demanded, nipping his chin playfully.

"Mmmm," Derek hummed thoughtfully while Penelope's teeth delivered stinging little love bites along the column of his neck. "I do believe their names were Ana and…" Derek gasped as her mouth closed around his earlobe and tugged sharply, his hands automatically tightening around her hips. "Christian! His name was Christian!"

Pulling back from his ear, Penelope offered her man a brilliant smile. "Correct! I think that earned a small reward," she informed him with twinkling eyes as she reached for the sash of her robe and pulled it lose, dangling it in front of his nose before dropping it to the floor. Still holding her robe together with one hand, she continued, "Now, tell me what the hero's major kink was, Handsome."

"Brother liked him some BDSM, Sweetness. Made me see some things in a whole new light if you wanna know the truth about it," Derek answered, slowly licking his lips as his woman angled her body backward and tilted her head. Reaching up one hand to cup her smooth cheek, he added, "Dude had some mad skills in the sack."

"As I remember it, Ana held her own just fine. In fact, there were times that I'm fairly certain _she_ was the one with the upper hand in that relationship."

"Ah," Morgan murmured, "On the contrary, Sweetness, she _always_ maintained the real power in that relationship. By giving her complete trust…her submission, she ultimately won the biggest prize of all…Christian's love."

"I'm impressed," Penelope remarked, her eyes widening slightly at the amount of thought her man had put into his analysis. "You _were_ paying attention."

"Told ya," Morgan said dismissively. "Oral exams are kinda my groove. Hit me again, Baby Girl. Lose the robe, though." he suggested huskily, gently rocking his hip in the cradle of her thighs.

"Oh, we are not quite there yet, but we're definitely moving in that direction," she returned, shrugging one creamy shoulder from the material. "Consider this a preview of coming attractions, though."

"Now, that's just mean," Derek breathed, leaning forward to nip her exposed collar bone. "But, I can take it. I just hope you can," he said, dark promise clouding every word he spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, friends! Just want to make a quick announcement that the May Challenge –"The Dearly Departed Death Fic Challenge" is available for sign-ups at the forum until April 30. We hope everybody will visit 'Chit Chat on Author's Corner' forum and give it a look. **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Fifty Shades of Fun**

**Chapter Four**

"I can take it, Baby Girl. I just hope you can."

Penelope Garcia pulled back from their embrace just enough to stare into Derek's glittering eyes. His words held both a promise and an erotic threat that sent another powerful pulse of need flying through her body. Part of her want to simply jump his bones in the most expedient way possible – which would be easy… just a simple matter of adjusting her robe and ripping the small metal snaps at her crotch open and sinking down on his turgid length. But a larger, much more adventurous portion of her wanted to taunt him and ratchet up the natural desire that always flared between them. She wanted to learn just how far Derek Morgan could be pushed and find out what exactly would happen when his back met the wall and he wrested all control away from her.

"I can see you thinking, Sweetness," Derek purred, watching his mischievous treasure's face glow with pleasure. "Those little wheels are turning away up there in that beautiful mind of yours, aren't they? Lucky for me, I love the way you think, huh?" he murmured, using the tips of his fingers to stroke the creamy skin on the back of her thighs just below the hem of her robe. "Tell me, have I passed this exam of yours yet?"

"Not yet," Penelope replied, fighting to keep her voice steady as the heat of his palms stoked the fire already burning within her. If he kept this up, she was going to burst into flame. Swallowing hard, she forced her thoughts to focus. "Next question. What got Ana the hottest for Christian in the story?"

"Well, that's a trick question, baby," Derek chided, shaking his head from side to side. "The way I read it, there wasn't much good ol' Christian did that didn't get his baby hot and bothered. But, I'll take a stab at it with a small demonstration."

Gasping as the palm of his hand connected solidly with one cheek of her satin covered ass, Penelope moaned. "Derek!" she whimpered when his other hand landed against the opposite cheek.

"Ana really liked that," he said smoothly, palming each globe of her ass and rubbing gently, soothing the burn his hands had created before striking one cheek again and pulling another whimper of pleasure from Penelope's throat. "In the book, that little spanking got our girl Ana nice and creamy wet for Christian. Her little pussy couldn't get his dick in it fast enough after that." Bending his head to lightly suck at the throbbing pulse in Penelope's neck, he whispered, "Tell me, baby, did that make _your_ pussy wet?"

"Mmmm," Penelope moaned, tilting her head to give Derek's lips better access to her throat. "Why don't you check and see?" she invited huskily, writhing against his lap as she tried to relieve some of heavy ache between her legs with the thick erection between his splayed thighs.

"Later, mama. Why don't you ask another question?" Derek countered, squeezing her ass warningly when she would have reached between him for the zipper of his jeans. His woman had a one track mind when her pussy was on fire for him, he thought with satisfaction.

"Q-question?" Penelope repeated weakly, her mind humming with the need to find a way to ease the burn centered at the apex of her womanhood while she stared dazedly back at him.

"Your quiz, Angel," Derek reminded her easily with a gentle smile as he dropped his head back against the sofa and met her smoky gaze. "We haven't finished it yet. And don't think I've forgotten …you owe me another reward. I got that last question right. Show me some more skin, baby," he demanded gruffly, tugging at the soft material of her robe with an impatient hand for emphasis.

Rolling one slim shoulder, Garcia allowed her robe to slide down her arms and reveal the little secret that Victoria had helped her so much with earlier this afternoon. Clad in her leather and lace teddy, she smiled widely as Derek's chest quit rising underneath the hands she still had braced on his chest. She felt victorious as his mocha eyes darkened and dilated in appreciation. "You like?" she asked, shimmying slightly in front of him and thrusting her breasts toward him.

"Jesus!" Derek managed when he found the breath to form words. "Like? Fuck, no, I don't like it," he denied raggedly, lifting one hand to trail his fingers against the cleavage exposed by the leather bustier. "I fucking love it!" he declared hoarsely, unable to tear his eyes away from the vision she presented him with. "That has to be the sexiest damn thing I've ever seen in my life."

"I'm very glad you approve," Penelope said with a cheeky smile, moving her hands to drape her arms around his neck. "Now, I've got one last question."

"You expect me to concentrate with all this in front of me?" Derek winced, lifting his hand to cup one breast through the material of her teddy. "You've _got_ to be kidding me!"

Capturing his wrist, Penelope shook her head. "You want the prize, Big Boy? You gotta pass the test."

Growling low in his throat, Derek narrowed his gaze. "Fire away, baby. And hurry. Things are becoming a little uncomfortable here" he admitted as he arched his hips off the couch and rubbed against her as his cock flexed insistently in his jeans.

"What was the one thing that Christian could never give up?" Penelope asked huskily, becoming a little lost in Derek's chocolaty eyes.

"You mean besides Anna? Oh, that's easy, Mama. He couldn't give up the same thing that I could never release. See, he and I have a lot of things in common. We love our women warm, wet and willing. And we love us some control. Lucky for me, I've got both, too. Otherwise you, my sexy little siren, would have already been on your back with those lovely legs spread for me, on your way to being very, _very_ well fucked."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, friends! Just want to make a quick announcement that the May Challenge –"The Dearly Departed Death Fic Challenge" is available for sign-ups at the forum until April 30. We hope everybody will visit 'Chit Chat on Author's Corner' forum and give it a look. Only a couple of days left to join the fun!**

**Also, don't forget to friend us on Facebook if you like. Our names there are "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and "Tonnie Fanfiction".**

**And please, if you haven't checked out any of our published work, give it a look. We write under the professional name Sarah O'Rourke and our books are available on Amazon. Feel free to friend Sarah, too. She's "Sarah O'Rourke" over at Facebook.**

* * *

**Fifty ****Shades**** of ****Fun**

**Chapter Five**

Penelope's breath caught in her throat as Derek's seductive words washed over her, bathing her body in a storm of need. "I think you passed with flying colors, Stud," she stated breathlessly. "You are officially a Fifty Shade expert."

A wicked smile played against Morgan's lips. "Really? I haven't even gotten a chance to teach you what else I learned, Baby Girl. And believe me," he whispered against her ear, "You don't want to miss that lesson. There's gonna be learning aids and everything."

Penelope shuddered as a wave of excitement swamped her. "Sounds like I'm about to go to school."

"And this time, I'm the teacher. I always wanted an obedient student of my very own, an exciting mind to mold. Looks like I hit the lottery. Now, I want you to go to the bedroom and take off this beautiful creation," he ordered sternly, tugging at her teddy, "Then, you should kneel, naked, on the floor in front of the bed with your hands behind your back and your eyes on the carpet. Do you understand?"

"You want me to kneel?" Pen echoed, blinking in surprise. Boy, she'd wanted to explore the submissive side of the street, but this was…Wow! Who knew that her Manly Muffin would rise to the challenge so beautifully - especially since he wore his Alpha Male skin so confidently on a normal day of the week?

"I want you to kneel for me, Angel " Derek confirmed, his voice dark and hypnotic. "And I don't want my authority questioned tonight. Not once and not for any reason. For one night – _this_ night – every decision is mine. Every choice is mine. Every moment of your pleasure? It's mine. I decide when you get it, and I decide when you don't. And questions? Those are just gonna make me delay that sweet release, baby. The only time you are permitted to deny me is unless I'm actually hurting you. I'm going to have you so hot that you're going to think I set the world on fire, but you don't get to burn until I say the word. That's the score, Baby Girl," he warned huskily. "Can you handle it?"

His softly challenging words made her wetter and her pussy pulsed with the aching need to be filled. The look in his eyes told her that it would be a long while before he eased that pain, however. Could she handle that?

Hell, yeah.

She could count on him to make that pain feel incredibly good. She never thought that she'd actually yearn for her man to take her control and assert such exacting authority over her. If she'd trusted him less, it would never have worked.

But this was Derek. _Her _Derek. Her own wonderfully amazing chocolate knight. If there was a single thing she was sure of in the entire universe, then it was that he'd _never_ betray the faith she had in him.

"I understand," she answered shakily, her eyes widening when his broad palm fell against her ass in a searing slap. The burn was unexpected, but not unpleasant.

"I understand, what, Penelope?" he asked silkily, rubbing his palm in soothing circles against her warm buttock where he'd smacked her.

She shivered in response to the sound of his forbidding, deep voice when the question fell tersely off his lips. She'd never have thought in a thousand years that she'd be digging the submissive vibe so much, but she couldn't deny the fact that she was as turned on as she'd ever been. "I understand, sir," she replied obediently.

"That's my sweet Baby Girl," Derek breathed, leaning forward to claim her lips in what began as an incredibly tender kiss. Stroking one hand against her smooth cheek, he nipped her full lower lip and waited for the little gasp that would allow him entry into the wet interior of her mouth.

Parting her lips automatically, she moaned softly as she felt the velvet rasp of his tongue against hers. She'd always loved the taste of his kiss. Bold and spicy, just like his personality. Tonight, though, he didn't just kiss her; he slowly plundered her mouth, exploring the soft wet interior and stealing her breath while he robbed her of her pesky inhibitions.

She groaned when he tore his lips away from hers a moment later.

"Bedroom, now," he ordered again when she would have tempted him to take what she offered here on the couch. His passionate gaze glittered with unspoken threats. He had plans, damn it. Sexual fantasies had clouded his mind all day, distracting him from all but the most menial tasks. The perpetual hard on he'd been sporting at work had been damned hard to camouflage, too. There was no way this was going to be a quick fuck for either of them. The hell with that.

No, he wanted a long, satisfyingly carnal evening filled with every imaginable delight he could gorge himself on. He'd earned it. "I suggest you move that gorgeous ass or you're going to get a preview of how a teacher reacts when his student disobeys a clear direction."

Oh, part of her wanted to test him and see just exactly what kind of wicked discipline he could devise to bring her to heel, but the hotter, hornier part of her mind knew that the quickest – and most comfortable – place to experience his lesson plan would be the bedroom. Rising to her feet, she smiled agreeably, the very picture of an ever cooperative pupil. "Yes, sir." She nodded obediently before spinning on her heel and hurrying toward her open bedroom door. She even added a little extra bounce to her step, aware of Derek's greedy eyes watching her every step.

His eyes followed the fine sway of his Goddess' ass all the way across the room, his already thick cock hardening with each soft footfall. Smiling slowly, he wondered if she knew the beast she'd managed to unleash inside him. In the year and a half that they'd been together, he'd always managed to keep that darker side of himself harnessed.

Tonight, however, the animal inside him had been granted a temporary furlough from his chain.

And he was going to enjoy every single second of it.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi, guys! Hope you enjoy this installment. We're moving right along!_

**Fifty ****Shades**** of Fun**

**Chapter Six**

Prowling toward Penelope's bedroom on bare feet, Derek Morgan's grin spread across his feet. Stripped of his clothes, he flexed his back and silently prepared himself for what he knew he'd find behind his Sweetness's closed door. Tightening his fingers around the strap of his little black bag of tricks, he rolled his shoulders and loosened his neck before he pushed open the door to her room.

Even in the dimly lit bedroom, his eyes found her easily…exactly where he'd told her to be. Gorgeously naked, she knelt in front of the bed, her head bent as she waited for him. The delectable sight ahead of him almost caused him to abandon all his carefully maintained control. He wanted nothing more than to throw her on the bed and bury himself as quickly as possible inside her body. And while it would be satisfying, it wasn't quite what he wanted – sorta like wanting crème brulee for dessert but settling for blueberry cheesecake. Both were good, but only one of them was a sinful indulgence.

And if there was one topic on which he was proficient, it was decadently sinful indulgence.

"Now, that's what a man enjoys seeing, Angel," Derek praised as he closed the bedroom door and eyed the woman waiting for him. "All bare and pink and perfect. Tell me, are you all mine for tonight?" he asked, dropping his bag on the floor and slowly approaching her. Dropping one hand to finger a silky strand of her hair, her beauty held him captivated for a moment..

"Yes, sir," Penelope averred breathlessly.

"You follow directions well, Baby Girl." Derek grinned, palming the back of her head. "Look up at me," he directed as he took his own swollen member in his hand.

Lifting her gaze, Penelope stared dreamily at her man. Already nude, he was sculpted perfection, all hard, sinewy muscles and creamy mocha flesh. Her mouth watered in anticipation.

Watching as his woman's pink tongue involuntarily darted out to wet her lips, Derek nearly groaned. Giving into temptation, he guided his cock to her mouth. "Suck it, Sweetness. Suck my cock for me. Let me watch it disappear into that gorgeous mouth."

Her dripping pussy spasmed at his bawdy order, but she was determined to test his control. Wrapping her lips loosely around the bulbous knob, she swiped her tongue against the bead of pre-cum that had gathered at his tip. "Like that, sir?" she asked, injecting just the right amount of uncertainty into her husky voice.

"Deeper, baby," Derek ordered gruffly, watching as her lips closed around him again. Thrusting his hips forward to drive his dick into the heated warmth of her mouth, he heard her small hum of appreciation. Grunting his satisfaction when her cheeks hollowed and he sank into the wet heat, he drew his hips back until only the tip of his cock was held between her lips. "Oh, fuck yeah, Sweetness. I'm gonna fuck that sweet little mouth," he growled, pumping his hips forward in a slow steady rhythm, pushing his cock a little deeper into her mouth with every slide of his hips.

Bracing her hands against his lean hips, Penelope rose on her knees, licking her tongue up and down his thick stem while his fingers tightened in her hair. Blowing Derek was like eating the best kind of chocolate ice cream cone.

"Play with your clit while I fuck your mouth, but don't let yourself come. I want to lick up that cream of yours when the time comes," Derek demanded roughly while Penelope's wicked tongue drove him crazy.

Moaning around her horny hottie's penis, Penelope dropped one hand from his hip to slide it through her drenched folds and found her swollen nub. Brushing it lightly with her fingers as Derek surged between her lips, she gasped. Between the sharp pleasure to her clit and his cock knocking against the back of her throat, the intense sensations nearly drowned her.

"Aw, fuck, Baby Girl," Derek groaned. His eyes rolled back in his head when her mouth loosened and she swallowed around his dick. "That's so fucking hot!"

Penelope could only moan around the sweet treat driving between her lips. Fingering her aching clit, she bobbed her head up and down Derek's member.

Derek felt his balls tightening as his seed began to bubble forth, and he pulled gently at Penelope's hair, dragging her reluctantly away from his pulsing cock. "Stop," he ordered huskily, not quite ready to spill his essence yet.

"Derek, please!" Penelope whined, blinking up at him unhappily.

"Who?" Derek mock growled, keeping their game alive.

"I mean, sir. No, sir, please!" Penelope corrected hurriedly as his eyes narrowed on her and his lips tilted in a cool smile.

Wagging his finger in front of her pouting lips, Derek shook his head. "Oh, that's not what you said, Baby Girl. You disobeyed my rule. Stand up and turn around. You need to be punished," he ordered sternly. "Now, Penelope," he continued when she didn't instantly obey his command.

Slowly rising, Penelope turned away from him, holding her breath. "W-what will you do, sir?" she questioned as her pussy clenched again and she heard his bag unzip.

Searching in his carry-on for the perfect punishment, he slowly extracted the object he sought. Gripping it in his hand, he returned to stand behind her. Trailing two fingers down her back, he leaned forward to whisper against her ear. "Do you trust me, Sweetness?"

"Yes, sir," Penelope agreed with a quick nod of her head.

"Good girl," Derek praised, dropping a wet kiss against the side of her neck. "But, you still need to be punished."

"Oh, yes, sir," Penelope agreed again.

"Bend over and brace your arms against the bed, Sweetness. Put that beautiful ass high in the air for me," Derek directed. Waiting until she'd assumed the position he requested, Derek grinned and stroked his hard cock. "Mmmmm, good girl," he approved, tightening his grip on the object he held.

"Thank you, sir," Penelope mumbled against the bed, her wanton body eager to be touched.

"Sweetness, your safe word is butterfly," Derek said gently. "Repeat it back to me."

"B-butterfly," Penelope echoed, lifting her head so that he could hear her voice clearly. Oh, how intense was this going to get if she needed a safe word? Barely containing her moan, she felt something soft stroke her ass. Velvet, she thought, curious now.

"That's right." Derek nodded. "We're going to start with five licks, baby. I want you to count it out for me."

Licks, Penelope's mind repeated. Was he going to…? Gasping as she felt the faint sting of a crop land against her upturned ass, Penelope moaned.

"Penelope?" Derek growled, his cock flexing as he saw one ass cheek turn a blushing pink before his eyes. "Count."

"O-one, sir!" Penelope blurted, barely remembering his order.

Grunting his satisfaction, Derek landed a slightly sharper slap to the opposite ass cheek.

Startled, Penelope moaned again, her ass twitching as the crop landed. "Oh, God!" she squeaked, as the burn morphed into a wonderful tingle. "Two, sir!"

"Oh, yeah, baby!" Derek encouraged. "I think my sweet woman likes that," he noted, landing a light lash to her ass.

Squirming as she felt her juices begin to slip past her pussy and slide down the inside of her thighs, Penelope gasped, "Three, sir!"

"You want more, Baby Girl?" he asked huskily, eyeing her writhing ass.

"Mmmmm, yes, sir!" Penelope whimpered, her ass now burning pleasurably.

"Ask for it, Sweetness," Derek purred. "Ask real sweet now and maybe I'll give it to you," he murmured seductively, drawing the velvet crop down the crack of those perfect twin globes.

"Please, sir. Please spank my ass!" Penelope begged, her body primed for pleasure as she waited for the erotic feel of velvet meeting skin.

Landing a moderate slap to her left ass cheek, Derek bent to kiss the now pink flesh.

"Oooooh," Penelope whimpered when his tongue took a quick detour and lapped at her saturated folds.

"Mmmm, you taste like candy, Sweetness," Derek whispered against her blushing ass. "One more lick to go, baby. You ready?"

"God," Penelope groaned against the bed. "Yes, sir! Do it, please!"

Derek landed his last blow against the right sphere of her bottom and Penelope's whole body shook on the bed. Stroking her heated flesh, he pressed a kiss to the center of her back. "Good girl. I think you liked that little disciplinary lesson, didn't you?"

Nodding against the mattress because she couldn't seem to find the air to make words, Penelope moaned as he feathered kisses against her back. Her body felt like one big exposed nerve ending. If he didn't take mercy on her soon, she really would be begging.

"Alright, Princess. You took your punishment like a big girl, now you get a reward. Flip over on your back and stretch your arms above your head," he ordered against her ear. "It's time to really play now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Fifty Shades of Fun**

**Chapter Seven**

"Alright, Princess. You took your punishment like a big girl, now you get a reward. Flip over on your back and stretch your arms above your head," he ordered against her ear. "It's time to really play now."

He wanted her to move? Braced against the bottom of the bed, her ass still high in the air, she heard Derek's dark chuckle behind her.

"What's the matter, Sweetness? Cat got your tongue?" Derek teased, rubbing her heated ass lazily as she caught her breath. "Mmmm, the longer you stay like that… with your sweet cherry colored ass waving in the air at me…the more I wanna do really naughty things." Bending, he nipped her ass and pulled a muffled squeal from her lips. Easing back before temptation could overcome his intentions, he helped his woman to her unsteady feet and turned her around to face him. "You lovin' your lesson, Mama?"

"Yes, sir," Penelope agreed softly with a dazed nod.

"Good. Now get your luscious ass on that bed like I told you," he demanded, swatting her bottom sharply for her tardy response to his previous direction. Taking a step back as she moved to lie across the bed, he grinned at the delectable sight before reaching for his bag again. Waiting until her beautiful curvy body was settled against the mattress and waiting for him, he moved slowly forward. Smiling slowly as Penelope's breathing escalated, her gorgeous breasts rising and falling in a quick tempo, he dangled a gray tie from his fingertips over her lips and winked at her. "I thought this would make an appropriate blindfold," he informed her in a smoldering voice. "Any objections?" he asked, teasing her flushed cheek softly with the silky material of the tie while he looked for any sign of hesitation.

"Oh, no sir," Penelope denied, offering her stud a dreamy smile. "I'm determined to be a most obedient pupil," she swore dutifully as she batted her eyelashes innocently. She had a feeling that the better behaved she was now, the better the orgasms would be later. She was willing to pay whatever price he asked to get that mind-bending release.

Derek laughed, partially because she delighted him and mostly because he knew there wasn't an obedient bone in his lady's entire body. She was giving it her best shot, though; he couldn't deny that and he was definitely enjoying testing her willpower. "Alright, Princess. Same rules apply," he informed her while he slipped the tie around her head. "I set the rules. You're only job is to obey them. You know your safe word." Tying the knot on her makeshift blindfold, he saw her bit her lip nervously. "You aren't scared, are you?" he asked, his voice smooth and steady.

Her heart pounded in her chest. "No, sir," Penelope denied meekly. "Not scared. Just a little uncertain." Lifting a hand to touch the blindfold, she felt Derek capture her wrist.

"Nuh uh. That curiosity of yours is going to get your another spanking," he warned, reaching into his leather bag again and pulling out a pair of fur lined handcuffs. Easily manacling one slim wrist, he grinned when Penelope's mouth dropped open in shock. "Maybe you should be a little frightened, baby. I've got you here all to myself. There's no end to the possibilities of what I could do with you," he informed in a velvety voice.

"Derek Morgan!" Penelope shouted as she heard the lock of her chains click into place. "Are you putting me in cuffs?" she asked as she felt him pull up her other arm with just the smallest amount of force and encircle that wrist, too. "You are!" she exclaimed, twisting on the bed and jerking her hands. She quickly realized that he'd restrained her, threading those handcuffs through the headboard of her bed. Hearing his dark laughter as she pulled ineffectually at the cuffs, she stiffened. "I'm going to kill you when I get these things off," she threatened, gasping when his hand sharply slapped her bare pussy. "Ah!" she moaned as a blast of heat radiated through her wet folds, the acute sting quickly morphing into something else altogether. "Derek," she wailed, her hips arching helplessly off the bed.

"Who?" Derek growled, gently grasping one of Penelope's plump distended nipples and twisting it slowly back and forth between his two fingers. "What did you call me, Baby Girl?" he asked, bending to nip the puckered, pinched flesh. Running his tongue over the engorged peak, he felt his cock twitch again between his legs. Damn, nothing tasted better than his woman at the height of her need.

"Sir," Penelope breathed, pressing her thighs together to ease the growing ache between her legs. Every tug of his fingers to her nipple created another surge of need…another torturous pulse of her clit. And when he added his devious tongue into the mix, she wondered if she wouldn't spontaneously combust on the spot. "I meant sir," she quickly corrected, whimpering a little when his lips released her stiff nub from his wet mouth.

"Did you?" Derek asked huskily, reaching for her other nipple and giving it the same treatment. "I don't think you did, baby." Reaching for the last learning aide in his bag, Derek licked his lips and tamped down on his hunger. "I think you need to learn a lesson for that disobedience," he whispered against her ear as he affixed first one nipple clamp to her breast, then the other. Standing back to admire his handiwork, he stared down at his writhing minx.

Penelope moaned again as she twisted on the bed. Blinded by the tie around her head and confined by her handcuffs, she could only turn restlessly from side to side and pray that her imaginative hunk had no other surprises in store for her. She was pretty sure one more would kill her. The pleasurable burn of the clamps tightened around her hard nipples only heightened her arousal. She could feel her juices spilling down her thighs, making her wet and sticky. "Please, sir," she pleaded. "Have a little sympathy! It feels like I'm dying by inches down here. I'm burning alive!"

"Oh, baby… you ain't even started to burn yet," he promised with a dark chuckle.

* * *

_**Note: Many thanks to everyone still reading! We'd love to hear from you.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Fifty****Shades**** of Fun**

**Chapter Eight **

Penelope's breath came in excited little rasps as she blinked behind the satin blindfold Derek wrapped around her head. Without her sight and forced to rely on her other heightened senses, she strained to hear her devious lover. Licking her lips, she released a breathy moan as she felt his warm fingers skate down her midriff. It felt as though he left a trail of bone deep tingles wherever he touched her.

"Mmmm, Sir," Penelope moaned, stretching her lithe body like a graceful jungle cat on the bed. She strained toward where she imagined his hand to be, desperate to feel him against her.

"Patience, baby," Derek chided, watching as her back arched languorously from the bed. Warningly, he tugged on the thin chain that stretched from one of her nipples to the other and pulled a sharp cry from her lips. "You'd hate for me to punish you again, wouldn't you?"

She wasn't so sure about that, Penelope thought to herself as a pulse of pure heat radiated through her nipples. While initially painfully, the sensation of having her nipples pinched turned to pleasure within a heartbeat, and her body was suffused with a kind of blissful awareness that she'd never experienced. Like an addict, she craved the next pull on that cool metal tether. She wanted it as much as she wanted her next breath of air.

Derek's eyes trailed hotly down his woman's nude body. She truly looked like a goddess spread before him. Flushed and rosy, her skin glowed with arousal. From that glossy mop of curls on the top of her head to her fire engine red tipped toenails and everywhere in between, she radiated raw passion in its most elemental form. He was grateful he'd blindfolded her. Otherwise, she'd see the obvious effect she was having on him. The woman was plenty powerful enough without seeing the evidence of his arousal and knowing that she held him in the palm of her hand.

He was nearly salivating to have her. Palming his heavy length, he stroked his cock once as his eyes lingered on the nest of damp curls at the apex of her thighs. Even her thighs glistened with her thick juices. He knew without laying a hand on her that she was sopping wet and aching to be filled. He toyed with the idea of giving into temptation and simply burying his cock, balls deep, inside the tight heat of her pussy.

That, however, would have been too simple… too easy.

No, instant gratification wasn't what either of them wanted or needed tonight.

Slowly falling to his knees in front of the bed, he stroked his fingertips lightly up and down her quivering thighs before lifting first one leg and then the other and placing each over his shoulders. "Now," he began, keeping his voice low and gentle while pressing a slow, methodical kiss to the inside of her right thigh, "Let me explain to you what's going to happen, angel. You are going to lie here like a good girl while I feast on the sweetest nectar I've ever tasted, but you aren't allowed to cum until I give you permission," he instructed before painting a figure eight on her abdomen.

"But…."

"No arguments, Sweetness. If you cum before I tell you to, those little love lashes I gave you earlier are going to feel like a butterfly's kiss compared to what I do next. Understand?" he growled, tightening his hands on the firm globes of her ass as he turned his head and gently bit the inside of her left thigh.

Gasping as her lover's strong teeth scraped her sensitive flesh, Penelope jerked involuntarily. "Y-yes, sir," she agreed, trying to keep her excitement in check. Derek Morgan was truly a maniacal beast! That man _knew_ that he could make her orgasm from his words alone. To ask her to lie passively while he purposefully tortured her with his tongue was deviously, deliciously cruel. A bet was a bet, however. And he'd won it. She couldn't cry foul now.

Hearing her verbal assent, Derek smiled and bet his head to lap lightly at her plump pink folds, offering her clit just the slightest hint of his tongue. Blowing lightly on the puffy flesh, he felt her body tremble in his hands. "How's that feel, Baby Girl?" he asked against her wet folds.

Penelope's jaw went slack as she felt the velvety slide of his tongue parting her pussy lips. So decadently carnal, the slow lap of his tongue reminded her of how a kitten licked cream from a saucer. With delicate flicks of his wicked tongue, he was driving her crazy. And now he wanted her to verbalize how it felt? Was he insane or evil?

Moving one hand to tug sharply at the chain to her nipple clamps, Derek blew a steady stream of cool air directly against her swollen clit before nudging it with the tip of his tongue. "I asked you a question, woman," he rumbled.

Moaning as pleasure chased the fiery shot of pain through her breasts, Penelope twisted against her restraints, silently cursing the man she loved. "Please, Derek!"

"Who?" he asked darkly, capturing her straining nub between his thumb and forefinger and tugging carefully.

"Sir! Please, sir!" Penelope whined. "I need to cum! Please let me cum!" she begged as his tongue speared her, slowly fucking her with firm thrusts while his fingers toyed with her clit. Her release hovered just out of reach. If he'd just thrust a little deeper….lap a little quicker…

"I asked you how it felt, Sweetness," Derek reminded her between slow licks. Her sweet juice coated his tongue, making him hungrier for more of her taste.

"So good," Penelope whispered. Oh, how she wanted to rip her blindfold off and stare in his chocolate eyes. "But it hurts, sir. So much. I ache and ache and ache. Make it stop, Handsome. Please?"

"Not yet," Derek denied roughly before tonguing her hot folds like a starving man. Moving to the apex of her thighs, he pulled her clit between his lips and suckled.

Screaming as the ecstasy built and sensation bombarded her body, Penelope bit her lip as she tried to stem her rising peak. "Der- Sir! Please," she cried out raggedly. "I need…I going to…" Squeezing her eyes closed behind the blindfold, she battled her body's natural instincts.

Releasing her clit, Derek lifted his head to stare at her tightening body. "Fuck, that's hot, Angel. You're all pink and perfect. Those sweet nipples are all plump and puffy. Your pussy is wet and dewy. You're fucking gorgeous, Penelope."

And all that was simply delightful, but she was _dying_ for release!

That's when she knew beyond a reasonable doubt.

He was trying to kill her.

Death by orgasm had never sounded so good.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, we just wanted to give our readers a little information about what we've been doing the last couple of months and why updates have slowed to a trickle. We've been working on an original piece to be published under our professional penname, Sarah O'Rourke. Our new book, "Disturbed, Dazed and Delighted" will be available soon on . Until then, please check our Sarah O'Rourke's published books all available for Download on . We hope you enjoy them!**

**Now, on with the completion of this particular show…**

* * *

**Fifty Shades of Fun**

**Chapter Nine**

Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt Derek's long capable fingers tug the knot free at the back of her head and release the blindfold he'd secured around her eyes. Blinking rapidly as the dim light in her bedroom blinded her for a moment, she struggled to get her bearings.

When her eyes could focus again, Derek's gleaming, wolfish smile told Penelope a couple of different things in those seconds where she panted on the bed and fought to catch her breath.

First, he wasn't done with her…oh, far from it. Whatever he had planned, it was light years from finished. And second, whatever his devious, delicious plan he'd concocted, he was going to enjoy implementing it. Her night was far from over and she knew it.

Nearly moaning as two blunt fingertips trailed over her sweaty cheek, she realized that her entire body ached. She was throbbing in places that felt entirely too empty. Every cell in her body cried out for him and he was deliberately withholding what she needed most.

Sweet release.

"You're cruel, Derek," she accused before her mind could tell her lips to remain silent.

Derek's eyes flashed an instant before his open palm landed sharply against her slick pussy.

Still damp with need, the blow stung and Penelope cried out involuntarily. Pleasure and pain blended as he landed another sharp smack to the plump folds.

"What did you say, Sweetness?" Derek growled softly as he used his thumb to circle her clit, never quite touching it, but rather just ghosting his touch around the engorged nub.

"I…I…," Penelope floundered, shaking her head from side to side as her body was racked with another intense spasm of depraved need.

"You what? You think I'm cruel?" Derek asked, his voice like warm velvet as he hooked his fingers around the chain connecting her nipple clamps. Giving it two short, sharp tugs, he watched her eyes glaze as her pink nipples were drawn tight. "Answer me, Angel," he demanded, palming his own hard cock and fisting it in his hand.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Penelope answered quickly before those wicked fingers could deliver another piercing yank to the chain. "I just… I need…"

"Me?" Derek supplied, lifting a dark eyebrow in inquiry as his fist continued pumping the thick flesh now hovering just above her lips. "Do you need me, Princess? Me and my cock?"

Gazing up at the beautiful phallus bobbing just above her lips, Penelope licked her lips before moving her eyes back to meet his. That's when she saw it. Her man had been waiting for this moment, craving it. This was his chance to demonstrate, once and for all, which of them held the control between them.

He had it; she didn't.

He'd _always_ held it.

It was that simple.

Oh, he let her believe that she retained the reins in their relationship. He allowed her to guide their ship. When all was said and done, however, it was _his _hands that held the wheel, steering them through the choppy waters toward safety. His steady stare conveyed that she needed to acknowledge that power.

How had she not seen it before now?

"Baby Girl?"

His deep voice gave her the courage to speak. "I always want you, Sir. _Always._"

His nostrils flared triumphantly at her admission. Rubbing just the tip of his cock against her lower lip, he watched her face soften. "And who owns your pleasure, Penelope?"

"You do, Sir."

"Say my name," he ordered huskily, sliding his erection over her pink lips.

"Derek. You do, Derek. You always have," she whispered, her breath bathing his cock with a humid, blistering heat. "Always," she vowed. Her pussy contracted as she watched that slow wicked smile she loved so much emerge. Pulsing with need, she moaned as he nudged her lips with his dick. Darting her tongue out, she greedily licked the translucent, pearly drop of seed that had accumulated at his tip.

"That's my girl," Derek praised, wrapping his warm hand around her neck and urging her toward him as he fed her an inch of his length. "Just the head, Sweetness. Just kiss the head. Anymore than that, and this party is gonna be over before it really gets started," he growled, flexing his jaw as those succulent lips surrounded him.

Moaning around the crown of his cock, Penelope's eyes fluttered as the decadent taste of him flooded her tongue. Rich and male, his taste was enough to nearly make her orgasm. God, she wanted him. Everywhere. At once. Smiling as she felt his fingers clutch the back of her head, she inhaled when his hips rocked forward, thrusting into her mouth despite his earlier orders.

"Ah, fuck, that's good," Derek growled, watching as his dick disappeared between her lips only to reappear seconds later, wet and glistening. "You've got lips like an angel, but I think it's time for you to learn another lesson," he continued, forcing himself to take a step back and pulling his erection from between her lips with a wet pop. "Roll over on your stomach and get on your knees."

"Yes, sir!" Breathlessly eager, Penelope quickly followed directions, bracing herself on her knees and elbows as she lifted her ass in the air, purposefully swaying slowly from side to side.

"Now, that's what I like to see," Derek murmured his approval as he slid a hand over her hip. "Obedient looks real good on you, Baby Girl. I think you might deserve a reward," he purred, sliding his massive length through her pussy juices, wetting his stem with her essence.

"Th-thank you, Sir," Penelope whispered gratefully, nearly screaming with ecstasy as his swollen knob teased her entrance.

"Mmmm," Derek hummed, enjoying the slippery feel of her dampening his cock. "You want me to fuck you, Sweetness?" he asked, lowering his head to drag his teeth against her shoulder.

Nodding vigorously, Penelope wriggled against him, trying to entice him to claim her. "Yes, please, sir!"

"Ahhh, that's good, Penelope," Derek praised against her neck, licking at the rapid pulse point below her ear. "But, I think you need to beg for it."

"What, Sir?" Penelope squeaked when he placed a sudden stinging kiss to her collar bone, the love bite scoring her flesh.

"Beg!" Derek commanded, tightening one hand on her hip to hold her still while the other drifted toward her drenched core. "And _maybe_, just _maybe, _I'll fuck this pretty pussy," he murmured, stroking her clit with quick brushes of his thumb.

Beg? She could do that, she thought desperately. It wouldn't be difficult at all. She was nearly crazed with the desire to be filled. There was nothing she wouldn't do to him… for him… with him.

"Please, sir!" Penelope gasped, squirming against his hand. "Please fuck me! I _need_ it!"

"You need what exactly?" Derek pressed, rubbing her clitoris with two fingers as he pushed a tiny way inside her snug passage.

"Your cock, Sir!" she answered, her voice shrill as she tried to surge backward and impale herself on his length. "I need your cock! Now, please, sir!"

Grunting in satisfaction, Derek kissed the nape of her neck. "Alright. But, I'm warning you, it's going to be fast and furious. I'm going to pound this pussy deep and hard because it's _mine_. I'm going to finger that puckered virgin asshole while I fuck you because that's mine, too. I'm gonna possess you so intensely that you'll never wonder who's in control here again. I'm going to make you scream so loud that we might have a few boys in blue pounding on the front door when we're done. You want that, Baby Girl? You want me to fuck you like that?"

Her knees weakened at the graphic image he created with his words and she sagged on her elbows. "God, _yes_, Sir!" she breathed. Forget merely _wanting_ that kind of possession. She fucking craved it.

Nothing, however, prepared her for the intensity of what occurred between them.

With one rolling surge of his hips, he buried himself inside her tight channel and both of them screamed.

Derek grappled for purchase as her blistering heat surrounding him, her wet juices scalding his flesh. "Christ!" he bit out before beginning a frenzied thrust and retreat that robbed him of the ability to think.

Penelope's fingers buried in the mattress as she undulated her hips, rocking her body to meet every deep thrust he made into hers. She'd though that he'd shown her Heaven before. She would have sworn she'd visited the Promised Land more than once. But nothing had _ever _been like this.

Pleasure and pain. Heaven and hell.

It was sheer, unadulterated bliss.

"Yesyesyesyes," she chanted, squeezing her eyes closed as he strained closer, his hands pushing her shoulders down to the bed so that he could get deeper inside the warm wet haven of her pussy. His hips were like pistons, brutally taking her body with a hard, driven rhythm that left them both gasping for air. Sweat coated each of them and still they kept moving, both searching for that ultimate sweet pinnacle.

It was fucking at its most primal. Feral and wild. Violent and intense.

And utterly _good._

Derek could feel his balls tightening as the sound of their bodies slapping together echoed around him. Clamping down on his jaw, he inhaled through his nose as he stared down at Penelope's rosy ass. He needed to slow them down. Sliding one finger over the small pink pucker of her ass, he smiled as she tensed underneath him.

"Sir!" Penelope shrieked as his blunt finger breached her. "Oh, God, _SIR!" _she screamed as his finger slid forward, burying itself inside her virgin passage. Clawing at the coverlet, her pussy contracted around his cock as his demonic possession continued.

"Fuck, yeah," Derek growled as he pumped his finger inside her to the first knuckle, her muscles tightening around the digit as she tried to pull him deeper. "Work that ass, Sweetness," he grunted, pumping his cock inside her quivering pussy. "You can take it."

Screaming into the mattress as a second finger slid home, she shuddered. Up was down and down was up. The pain was pleasure and the pleasure was pain. Suddenly, the only solid thing she felt sure of was that Derek Morgan must have been a pagan god in disguise.

"So goddamned gorgeous," Derek ground out, unable to tear his gaze away from her ass as she took him. "I love you, Penelope," he rasped, thrusting deep and true. "Come for me, Sweetness," he demanded harshly. "Come all around me!"

Suddenly, Penelope's world darkened as sensation exploded all around her. Screaming hoarsely, her pussy convulsed around Derek's cock as shards of white hot pleasure ricocheted, bouncing from extremity to extremity.

Feeling her molten heat envelop him, Derek released an otherworldly noise from his lips as his hips heaved and flexed. The head of his cock seemed to explode within her, bursting like a fragile bubble in the time it took to draw a single breath. The force of his release was an exquisite torture that he'd never experienced. Stream after stream of his thick essence bubbled forth, coating her silky channel until it dripped down her still shaking thighs. Both of them seemed to dissolve into the bed as they collapsed, his arms clutching her to his chest as her nails dug into his skin, holding him close.

"Sweetness?" Derek asked when he could find the strength to speak, lifting his head from the mattress to peer over her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Mmmmm," Penelope hummed, her muscles like limp noodles, the ability to speak almost greater than she thought herself capable. "I'm wonderful, Sir," she whispered huskily.

Chuckling softly, Derek dropped a kiss against her neck. "I think we can drop the 'Sir' now, Baby Girl. I'm just Derek. Your Derek," he promised, nuzzling her ear as he inhaled her scent.

"My Derek," she agreed with a dreamy smile. Turning in his arms, she burrowed closer to him. "I'm so happy right now," she confided as she barely stifled a pretty yawn. "That was the best sex ever."

"True, that," Derek agreed with a satisfied smile. "But now, I just have but one wish. I need to hear you say nine words."

Lifting away from him, Penelope cocked her head to the side and stared at her lover. "Nine words?"

"Yeah." Derek nodded. "I want you to say, 'Christian Grey is a pussy compared to you, Derek.'"

Snorting with laughter, Penelope began to giggle, the mattress shifting beneath them as Derek mock growled and rolled them against the soft pillows.

It was a few hours later, but Derek Morgan definitely got his wish.

Mostly, because when it came to truer words….they'd never been spoken.

_**The End**_


End file.
